Porque morir luchando es la mejor manera de morir
by Kalayan
Summary: Sobre porqué el mismísimo Voldemort asesino el mismo a una bruja que ni siquiera desea estar involucrada en la guerra. Dorcas Meadowes.


_Este relato esta ambientado en el transcurso de la primera guerra mágica._

_Trata de dar una explicación de porqué fue el mismísimo Voldemort quién acabo con su vida._

_Es mi primer fic, así que agradecería un montón las críticas para conseguir mejorar mi escritura._

_¡Disfrutarlo!_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo perteneces a J. **_

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

Lo que tienen en común todas las guerras es que siempre resultan involucradas personas que nunca quisieron luchar en ellas.

Yo soy una de esas personas. No soy una heroína. Yo no pedí esto. Nunca lo quise. No me atrae la gloria de los vencedores, si es que vencemos. Ni el orgullo de martir, si es que perdemos.

Durante mucho tiempo ignoré lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Cuando recibía el profeta pasaba de las páginas de noticias a las que hablaban de las últimos diseños de túnicas de Madamme Malkin directamente. Y cuando alguien hablaba de mortífagos, sangres sucias o asesinatos hacía lo posible por cambiar el rumbo de conversación hacia la última revelación amorosa de Corazón de Bruja.

Resulta sencillo ignorar la realidad cuando esta contiene monstruos. Llegue a creerme que ninguna de las atrocidades que estaban pasando eran realidad.

Pero de repente pasa algo que te hace despertar, y sabes que ya nunca podrás cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Porque la realidad golpea con fuerza. Porque fue mi compañera de habitación la torturada hasta la locura. Porque ella ya no es la que te despierta con un almuadazo en la cabeza por las mañanas, la de la sonrisa infinita. Ahora ella esta en una triste habitación de San Mungo, encogida en un rincón, repitiendo como una autómata "Me lo merezco, soy una sangre sucia, me lo merezco porque soy una sangre sucia, me lo merezco...". Las infames palabras que su torturador la hizo repetir.

Pero no, no se lo merecía. Y cuando la vi todos los nombres de los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre torturados y asesinados que había tratado de ignorar se agolparon en mi cabeza para no volver a salir. Entonces supe que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía permitir que nadie mas muriese.

Mientras Voldemort viviera, estaría condenada a que los nombres de los muertos resonaran en mi cabeza cada maldita noche.

A partir de entonces toda mi vida giraría en torno a un único propósito : matar a Voldemort.

Conocía a Lily de Hogwarts y sabía que estaba luchando contra el imperio Mortio. Conseguí contactar con ella, no sin pocos esfuerzos y es que por aquel entonces era ya clandestina, y me uní a la Orden del Fenix.

Desde que entré he participado en todas las misiones que me han sido posibles. Atacando a mortífagos, escoltando a defensores de los mugles o rescatando compañeros. Y cuando no estaba en misiones dedicaba mi tiempo a entrenarme o a recopilar información acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort.

Hasta ahora. Los mortífagos me han rodeado. Logro distinguir a varios de ellos de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. Tengo la varita en la mano. Se que solo tendré una posibilidad de usarla antes de que me maten o torturen. Recorro sus caras, Lestrange, Carrow, Gibbon, Jugson … Lo mas probable es que podría derribar a unos cuantos de ellos. Y de pronto veo esa cara, esa cara que no ya no es humana. Esa cara que me hace despertar sudorosa todas las noches pensando en mi compañera de cuarto.

Y entonces tomo la decisión mas imprudente de mi vida, lanzar un desmaius a Lord Voldemort. Me rechaza el hechizo, por supuesto. No llega ni a rozarle. Pero por una milésima de segundo he creído atisbar la sombra del miedo en sus ojos. Aunque lo mas probable es que sean imaginaciones mías. Me da igual. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, al menos lo he intentado.

Cuando veo la luz verde continuo sonriendo. Porque morir luchando es la mejor manera de morir.


End file.
